


Only Exception

by xsilverwolfx



Series: One Piece [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blended family, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Forgiveness, Little Brothers, Love, Partner Betrayal, Water 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverwolfx/pseuds/xsilverwolfx
Relationships: Rob Lucci/Reader
Series: One Piece [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766869
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Hard Work Pays Off

Dragging my feet along the pavement sluggishly, I rubbed my tired eyes to keep myself awake for just one more block.Working double shifts at the bar was getting more tiresome everyday.Water 7 was going through a small recession and money right now in my situation was getting tighter and tighter everyday.Hell, I didn’t even get a lot of tips tonight since most of our clientele are pirates.Most of them thought flirting with me and trying to get me to go home with them would be tip enough.

Finally, when I made it to my ‘house’ which was a small shack on the outside of town on Scrap Island, I opened the door to see my two younger brothers still up.

“Hey, what are you two still doing up?”

“We were waiting for you Sissy!” the older exclaimed.

“Bubba,” I addressed, “It’s way past your bedtime and you have school tomorrow.”

“Awww.”

“Now Bubba.”

“Okay, okay!”

I walked over to pickup my youngest brother, Damon, and cradle him on my shoulder.The three year old was out cold so I just carried him over to the bunk bed and placed him on the bottom bunk while Bubba climbed up to the top bunk.Tucking Damon in, I kissed him cheek then stood up to make sure Bubba was tucked in as well.

“Goodnight Sissy,” he said.

“G’nite.”

He reached out to hug my neck and I patted his neck.Kissing his forehead, I tucked him in and retreated to the other side of the shack to my makeshift bed.I kicked off my boots and lied back against the pile of pillows.

_*Man, I need to find a better job.I gotta make a little more money so that I can provide a better place for these kids.They’ve been jumbled around enough by my mother.Maybe…maybe I’ll talk to Paulie.Maybe he can help me get into the shipyard.That would be better than a bar job.*_

***~Next Day~***

Sighing heavily I walked towards the shipyard where many of the women of Water 7 were gathered gawking at the shipwrights.I had to push through each of them to just to approach the gates to see a large ship being repaired by the famous shipwrights.It was almost noon so I was hoping to catch Paulie before he goes to lunch.

Right as the bell rang, I caught sight of Paulie climbing down from a scaffolding and walking towards the break room.

“Paulie, Paulie!”

I tried to wave him over, but I felt that I was being drowned out by the adoring fans.

“Paulie!!” I called louder.

Suddenly, he stopped to look around and find the source of the call.I reached out to wave my hand to flag him over.

“Paulie over here!”

Narrowing his eyes he spotted me then walked over and approached me.He jerked his head to the side letting me know to meet him in the back.I nodded my head in understanding then pushed back through the crowd to take the nearby alley to get around to the back of Galley-La.When I finally made it to the back, Paulie was waiting for me while leaning against the wall and smoking his cigar.

“What’s up (Y/n)?”

“Hello to you too Paulie.”

“Sorry, been a long day.But really what’s up?”

“I need a favor.”

“Why did I know that was coming?” he scratched his neck.

“Come on Paulie, just listen to what I have to say.”

“I’m listening.”

“I really need a job here at the shipyard.You know how good I am with repairing ships; my dad taught us both everything we know about working on ships, hell he helped YOU get a job here.”

“Yes but this is a shipyard, women don’t belong in a heavy workload environment.”

“Well, that’s very sexist of you,” I glared.“When has gender ever been an issue in working in a shipyard?You know that I’m good at what I do!”

“Yes I know, but you could get hurt.”

“I would rather get hurt in a shipyard than be harassed by men in a bar daily.Come on Paulie, I need to give Bubba and Damon a better life than what I’m doing now.”

He sighed heavily, he knew better than anyone about my family situation.

“You’re mom still doesn’t help out?”

“Really, you think that woman would ever help anyone other than herself?”

“It was just a question,” he took a deep breath.“Alright, I will talk with Iceburg, maybe he can get you a position somewhere in the office or in the yard.”

“Thank you so much Paulie!”

I launched out and wrapped my arms around him in a thankful hug.Paulie didn’t know how to react so he just stayed still until I backed away.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.Just don’t get your hopes up to high.”

I puled away and smirked.

“How about just to sweeten the deal, the next time you show up at the bar, first round on me.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“Thank you, you don’t know how much it means to me.”

“I’ll come talk to you at the bar if I hear anything.”

“Sounds great.See ya!”

I walked away from the back door back towards the main street to head out to work.The whole day while working at the bar, I couldn’t help but feel excited about maybe getting an opportunity to work at Galley-La and be a shipwright like my dad.

Later that evening when I was on my second shift, Paulie and the rest of the Galley-La shipwrights walked in and took a seat at one of the back tables. 

“(Y/n),” Blueno called.“Go take that table.”

“Why me?” I asked while picking up my next order to hand out.

“Because,” he pointed to the other waitresses.“They will not be professional enough to even take their orders.”

Looking to the other waitresses, they were already gawking at the group of men.Rolling my eyes, I nodded my head then left to deliver my order of drinks, then walked over to the shipwrights table.

“Hey (Y/n),” Paulie greeted.“You’re working tonight?”

“Always Paulie,” I smiled.“Now, what can I get you gentlemen?”

“Don’t try and kiss up because you want a job,” Paulie snickered.

I whacked Paulie over the back of the head with my check pad.

“I’m working Paulie, not kissing up.”

“Wow I’ve never seen anyone hit Paulie and get away with it,” the one with the long nose commented while laughing.

“Shut up Kaku.”

“Sorry about that, I’ve just known Paulie for a long time.But anyway, what’ll it be boys?”

“Double shot,” Paulie grunted.

“Long-Island iced tea please,” Kaku requested.

“Your best whiskey,” Lulu said while trying to fix his hair.

“And for you Mister?”

The one with the top hat did not speak, he only stared at me with his stern gaze.However, his pigeon fluffed his wings and answered for him.

“Ruggh!” it squawked.“Cold beer.”

“Uh, for the bird,” I pointed, “or you?”

“For me of course!” the pigeon answered.

“Please excuse Hattori,” Kaku explained.“He speaks on behalf of Lucci.So Lucci is the one that actually wants the beer.”

“Oh, okay.Sorry about that.”

“It’s alright,” Hattori answered.

“I’ll be right back.”

I turned to go behind the counter to prepare the drinks when one of the other waitresses approached me.

“You’re so lucky!” she smacked my arm.

“Why do you say that?”

“Are you kidding me?You’re servicing the rockstars of Galley-La!”

I placed all the drinks on a tray and grabbed a small bowl with some nuts for the bird, then turned to the other waitress.

“They are just customers, nothing more.Now please go and take care of your tables, they are flagging you down right now.”

She groaned while I just took my tray and went to my table to deliver the drinks.

“Alright, double shot for you, long island iced tea, whiskey, and beer.I also brought this bowl for Hattori, I don’t know if he wants a little snack,” I smiled.

“Thank you!” Hattori squawked.

He jumped off of Lucci’s shoulder and began eating the peanuts.Before I walked away Paulie called me back.

“Hey!Another round please.”

“You do know that the next round is not free Paulie?”

“Oh yeah, well then keep ‘em coming until I forget I have to pay.”

I chuckled at his response, “Alright.”

I walked away to fix him another drink, when a rowdy group of men burst through the door and occupied about two tables.By the look of them, they looked like a group of pirates, so I know that we were going to be cleaned out of our rum.

After I poured another shot for Paulie, I walked across the room to give it to him when someone grabbed my arm and yanked me towards them.

“Hey cutie!I want a rum with a side of you!Can you make that happen?” he winked.

I yanked my arm away from him and I tried to walk away because Blueno said that if I start another fight, I was fired.

“Don’t touch me,” I growled.

Walking back over to the shipwrights table I gave Paulie his shot and took another order for Lulu and Lucci.I tried to keep calm because the pirates were now harassing the other waitresses, and I was starting to get irritated at how Blueno wasn’t out here doing something to protect his workers. 

I walked around to service other tables and help the girls get away from the the men that were harassing them.While running my tables, I could feel eyes watching me, and they weren’t from the pirates that were trying to flirt with me.Glancing over at the shipwright table, I noticed Lucci glancing over at me almost as if he was studying me.He mostly kept a close eye on me when I went over to the pirates table.

In a way I felt comfort because his expression was not perverted at all, it was almost protective.However, I didn’t let it get to my head; instead I kept on working until I heard someone call my name.

“(Y/n)!Where the hell are you?!”

I turned to face the door to see my mother, dressed like a dirty hooker, and dragging my brothers behind her.I approached her to try and calm her down.

“What are you doing here?!” I scolded in a whisper.“And how did you get the boys?!”

“Don’t you try to yell at me!” she exclaimed.

“Can we please just take this outside?” I whispered.“My boss, and these boys do not need to see this.”

“I’m a grown ass woman I can do whatever the fuck I want!”

“That’s it.”

I grabbed my mom by her arm and dragged her outside of the bar and took her out towards the alley.I shoved her there and crossed my arms.

“What do you think you’re doing?” I questioned.“Bringing the boys to a bar this late, and then trying to embarrass me at work!”

“Who the hell do you think you’re talking to?”

“I’m talking to my mother who acts like a fucking child!”

SMACK!

She smacked me across the face in front of the boys.Both of them started to sniffle and start to cry, but I needed to reassure them that they are safe.I glared at my mother, and she backed up a little bit.

“Go back to the corner you came from, because you are not getting work here tonight.”

She tried to walk past me, but I snagged her arm and jerked her back.

“And don’t you ever come near my boys again.You walked away from them before, so stop coming around unless you are actually going to be there for them.”

“You think you’re their mother?” she asked with a sneer.

“As of right now, I’m a better mother than you’ll ever be.”

She pulled her arm away from me then strutted out of the alley away from the bar.I turned to my two brothers, Bubba was trying to comfort Damon while trying to hold back his tears.I kneeled down to pull them into a protective hug.

“It’s going to be alright, you hear?Don’t you worry about a thing.”

“I wanna go home,” Bubba said.

“I know bud, I know.”

“Sissy, I’m hungry,” Damon muttered.

“Alright, I’m gonna go and talk to my boss, maybe he’ll let me out early.”

They nodded their heads and I had them follow me back into the bar.I noticed that the pirates from earlier were shit-faced drunk and were starting to get more aggressive.I took the boys over to the counter and sat them each on a stool.

“Just wait right here a moment, I’ll be right back.”

“(Y/n) where have you been?!” one of the waitresses called.

“Rachel, not now,” I growled.

“Your tables are still waiting on refills!”

“Well then why didn’t you just do instead of sitting in those disgusting men’s laps?”

I turned away from her and pat the boys’ head.

“Listen just wait right here, and do not move.I will be back in a few minutes.”

“Okay,” they said.

I went behind the counter to fix my tables their drinks.I went around the other tables by the pirates and quickly served them then approached the shipwrights table.I brought them extra booze to make up for the time I was gone.

“Here you go boys, sorry for the wait.This round is on the house.”

“(Y/n) are those your brothers?” Paulie asked.

“Huh?Yeah that’s them.”

“They grew up quick,” he commented.

“Yeah, they did,” I smiled.“Alright is there anything else I can get you guys?”

“Just the check please,” Kaku answered.

I pulled out the check from my apron and placed it on the table.

“You gentlemen have a nice night.”

I walked away from the table to go in the back and talk to Blueno who was in his office taking inventory.

“Boss, would you mind if—”

“I already saw what happened,” he interrupted.

I gulped suddenly, man am I gonna lose my job.

“Just finish up with your tables and take the kids home.Rachel and the others can lock up tonight.”

“Thank you sir.”

I left his office to go back out into the bar and I finished up making my rounds and cleaning up my tables.When I was done, I went to grab the boys and I turned to leave.Before I got out the door, I noticed Lucci’s tall figure leaning against the wall by the exit with his top hat blocking his eyes.Before I past him he held out his hand and in his hand was twenty belli.

“What is that?A handout?”

“No,” Hattori answered.“Every hard worker deserves a tip.”

I blushed slightly but took the money from him.

“Thank you Lucci, and Hattori.”

Lucci nodded his head then left out of the bar with us following him out.Once on the street, I noticed Paulie there smoking another cigar as if he was waiting.

“Hi Uncle Paulie!” Bubba smiled.

“Uncle Paulie!” Damon greeted.

“What’s going on guys?” he grinned at the boys.

“I’ll see you around Paulie.Let me know what Iceburg says please.”

He turned around extinguishing his cigar then smiled at me.

“Actually, Iceburg told me to tell you to come in tomorrow around eight and he’ll give you a trial.”

“Are you serious?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

I launched out to hug Paulie tightly.

“Thank you!Thank you so much!”

“Alright alright,” he pushed me back.“Look, I’ll walk you and the boys home, but you better be there early first thing tomorrow.”

“I won’t disappoint.”

He leaned down the give Bubba a piggyback ride while I carried Damon back towards our little shack.Hopefully, tomorrow opens doors for us.


	2. Gotta Stop Meeting Like This

“Alright men pull!”

All of us heaved to free the ship from the ramp and let it out towards the sea.The ship hit the water with a splash; another successful repair.

“Haul the next one in!” Tilestone called.

Another ship was being brought in so I grabbed a nearby rope and helped to haul in the next ship. This one was in rough shape, but since the bottom support was still in good standing we could fix the rest of the damage.I whistled in examination.

“Wow this thing has been through hell,” I comment. 

“You think it’s salvageable?” Paulie asked Kaku.

“I’m about to find out.”

Kaku jumped up to the top deck to start his evaluation while we went to our stations to prepare for the next job.Over the last five months I’ve been working in the shipyard with Paulie and I couldn’t have been happier.Not only was I able to make more money, but I worked better hours so that I can be home with the boys.They really liked it that I was home more now.But today I was going to be a little late because I was going to close the deal on a house in town closer to their school, and to my job.

“So, how’s it been going with the boys?” Paulie asked.

“It’s going good.I was able to get them some new things for school and they love it.But I’ve got to leave as soon as work let’s out because I’ve made an offer to rent a small townhouse.I just hope I get it.”

“Really?Do you want me to go pickup the boys from school?”

“No it’s alright.They’ll be home by the time I get off anyway.Thanks though.”

“Well if you get it, let me know I will help you move.”

“Aww who’s the kiss up now Paulie?” I smirked.

“Is it a crime to help out my best friend?”

“I’m just teasing.Anyway, I think Kaku is done evaluating, we should get to work.”

Taking out my hammer, I approached the left broadside of the ship and that’s when Kaku jumped down from the top deck.

“The bones are in good shape, we just have to tear it down and rebuild it.”

“That’s gonna take a couple days,” Paulie commented.

“No use in dreading it, come on take out your frustration out on the ship.”

“You’re a little to eager to do that!”

“Can ya blame me?”

I turned to the ship and started to tear down the walls of the ship.Using a hammer I broke down the walls with ease.Breaking down the walls was almost therapeutic for me for all the stress I’ve had lately, but it was slowly getting better because now I was doing what I love to do.Being a shipwright is in my blood and I couldn’t be happier than carrying out my father’s legacy.

“Hey take it easy!You might kill the ship!” Kaku laughed.

“It’s already dead!”

I continued to break down the exterior of the ship, but what I didn’t know was that I was starting to get admired by the other shipwrights for my skills.Tilestone and Lulu often admired how much I acted like my father when it came to repairing ships, while others admired that I was a woman and they would share perverted thoughts and Paulie would hit them.

But there was one person who would occasionally watch me and would be willing to help me if need be.Small gestures like that was slowly making me fall for him; but I was still trying to not be like one of his fangirls.However, I was trying to stay clear from him and dating because I have to be a good example for the boys.

Suddenly, one of the ropes on the mast snapped and fell to crush the top of the ship and it came down to crush one of the other shipwrights who was tearing up the floor.

“Hey watch out!”

I rushed over to push the man out of the way and catch the mast in it’s tracks my feet digging into the ground to make it stop.When it finally stopped debris from the top deck collapsed towards me.Just as my eyes widened to see the collapsing wood, I was pulled out of the way and covered before the debris hit.

Opening my eyes that I hadn’t even known I had shut, I saw Lucci above me barricading me between his strong arms.Suddenly, I felt my face flush from his closeness but his unwavering face never changed regardless of his face being nearly inches from mine.

“Are you alright?” he spoke.

“Uh—y-yeah I’m fine.”

I was stunned to actually hear Lucci’s voice; I’ve never heard him actually speak until now.He stood up then offered his hand to help me to my feet which I gladly took.

“Ow!”

I looked at my arm and I had gotten large splinters embedded in my forearms from me catching the mast.

“Damn old mast.”

“(Y/n) are you okay?!” Paulie exclaimed while running up to me.

“Yeah, I’m fine.How’s the other guy?”

“He’s fine—hey you’re hurt!”

“No I’m not!” I yanked my arm away.“Let’s just get back to work.We gotta have this ship up and running in about two days.”

“You can’t work with that arm!”

“I bet I can.”

I fast walked over to my station to grab a towel that I had hanging there, wet it with my water bottle, then wrapped it around my forearm.Once it was secure, I proceeded to get back to work.I was not going to let these men think that just because I’m a girl that I need help or special treatment.It took a while to gain their respect, and it’s still a process, but so far I’ve gained most of the men’s respect.

For the rest of the afternoon, I aided with the demolition of the ship until it was completely stripped down to the bones of it.We had enough time to get a head start on setting a new base for the ship until the bell for the end of the day to ring. 

Setting my tools back on my workbench, I walked over to the locker room to grab my handbag and then go to the first aid unit to get the splinters out of my arm before I go to meet landlord about the townhouse.When I got to the first aid unit, it was closed.

“Crap!”

“Purupuru!Do you need some help?”

I turned to see Lucci there with Hattori perched on his shoulder and a bandage in his hand.

“Um, I’m not someone you need to worry about, thank you though.”

“We insist!We don’t want you to not be able to work tomorrow.”

“Um…” 

I looked to the clock to see that I had enough time to get patched up before I meet with the landlord.My arm was starting to sting a bit, so I might as well treat it now.

“Alright, but I need to get going.”

There was a bench that we sat on near the first-aid unit so that he could fix up my arm.He unwrapped the towel I had put on my arm, and tried to pick out some of the bigger slivers of wood.

“I didn’t get to thank you earlier, you know, for saving me from the debris.So thanks.”

“It’s not a problem,” Lucci answered.

His deep voice still stuns me.I watched as he tenderly worked on my arm to patch it up quickly.I admired his handsome features while his eyes were carefully scanning my injured hair.That’s when I felt my blush come back as I realized that I was basically checking him out.

“There purupurupuru!” Hattori exclaimed.

“Thank you again,” I said while rubbing my newly bandaged arm.

Lucci nodded his head while getting up to walk away.

“Hey for the record,” I called.

Lucci stopped in his tracks but did not turn around.

“I like your actual voice.”

His head turned slightly, but then he kept walking down the corridor.I stood up then hurried to meet the landlord.

**Lucci’s POV**

(Y/n)’s words still ran through my mind; she liked my actual voice.Strange, most people cower from me.I’ve never cared if anyone feared me or if anyone was hurt, so why did I not only save her but feel concern for her well-being?

I went to meet up with Kalifa to see if she found out any new information about Iceburg.I approached her behind the convenient store that she was shopping at.

“Any news on the Pluton blueprints?”

“None, he won’t budge,” she answered.

“I saw that Spandam paid a visit here today as well,” Kaku came out of the shadows.“I’m assuming that Iceburg turned him away as well.”

“So we just continue to play our roles until we hear from Spandam.”

“Yes, that’s what I understand at this point,” Kalifa answered.

“Fine.” 

I turned to walk away when Kalifa called out.

“Be careful Lucci, there have been no exceptions to this mission.”

Did she notice my interest in (Y/n)?I need to be careful because I cannot jeopardize this mission nor do I need to to put (Y/n) in any danger.

_*Why do I care so much?*_

Walking back out to the main street I noticed a commotion happening in the market.

**Your POV**

“Hey back off!” I yelled at the man before me.

“Come on pretty lady, I can pay you more than I pay your mother,” he winked disgustingly.

I ended up slugging the man in the face knocking him into river.However, his posse came to his aid.Bubba who was guarding Damon took a defensive stance in front as if he was ready for a fight as well; quite brave for an eight-year-old.

“Haha!Look boys, she’s got a kid to fight for her!”

“Bubba go stand with your brother,” I ordered.

“No!I’m gonna fight with you!”

Suddenly, someone took a swing towards Bubba with a club and I instinctively went to defend him by performing a hook kick to knock the club out of the way and using the momentum to land a roundhouse kick to his head.The man fell unconscious and I resumed a fight position while scowling letting these men know that I wouldn’t back down.

“You got spunk woman, I’ll give you that,” the leader snickered.“This is gonna be fun!”

“Purupuru!Is there a problem over here?”

I turned slightly to see Lucci step beside me with the same expressionless face.Suddenly, the men became intimidated by his presence as if he gave off a killer vibe.

“H-hey foreman, we don’t want any trouble!”

“Then leave this woman alone, purupuru!” Hattori ordered.

“You got it!”

The gang of men retreated like dogs with tails between their legs. 

“That was awesome!Thanks mister!” Bubba thanked Lucci.

“Wait did the bird talk?” Damon asked.

“Boys just say thank you, you don’t need to keep questioning Lucci.”

“Thank you Mr. Lucci!” they thanked.

“Yeah thanks,” I added.“It seems like you keep saving me today.”

“It was just a coincidence,” Hattori answered.

I nodded while leaning down to pickup the groceries I had dropped during the struggle.Once everything was gathered up, I noticed that Hattori jumped onto Damon’s shoulder to playfully peck him and Bubba.

“You know,” I caught Lucci’s attention, “I feel like I should repay you for everything you’ve done for me today.”

He just shook his head lightly to politely decline.

“I insist.I would invite you tonight, but I’m going to be moving into my new place tonight and tomorrow.How about you come by Friday night and I’ll cook you dinner?I should have my house all settled by then.”

He paused for a moment almost contemplating if he should accept.Lucci motioned for Hattori to return to his shoulder and Lucci walked closer to me.

“Dinner sounds good.”

“Great,” I nodded with a smile while handing him a paper with my address.“How about you come around seven?”

“Sure.”

Lucci walked away with Hattori in tow.Something about him just made me feel almost safe, but I can’t get too involved because I need to be a strong role model.

“Ohhh, Sissy’s got a boyfriend!Sissy’s got a boyfriend!” the boys chanted.

“Hush now, he is not my boyfriend!He’s just a co-worker who happened to help me out today.”

“Whatever you say Sissy,” Bubba smirked.

“Sissy, can I get a birdie?” Damon asked.

“One thing at a time Damon, one thing at a time.”


	3. Not My Boyfriend...Yet

“Wahh!!You shameless girl!What are you wearing?!” Paulie screamed at me.

“Paulie try to say that without checking me out in the process.”

Paulie tried to put his denim jacket over me but I elbowed him in the stomach.

“Dude!It’s 110 degrees out here!Leave me alone!”

“And you’re not properly dressed!”

“There is nothing wrong with what I have on!”

“Put this on now!”

I looked at his jacket then gave him a smile.

“Alright Paulie, I’ll put it on.”

I reached for the jacket but instead I grabbed the sleeve and tied it around his wrist then turned him around to lock his arm.

“Ow hey!”

“Hey Tilestone!” I called out.“Catch!”

I pushed Paulie over the side of the scaffolding.

“(Y/n) you bi—waaah!”

Tilestone caught Paulie before he hit the ground and I went back to work on hammering the boards in place on the ship.Paulie is too much sometimes; it’s hot outside, there is nothing wrong with wearing jean shorts and tying my shirt into a crop.Even though some of the other shipwrights made wolf whistles when I tied my shirt up, I knew that Paulie had my back in fending them off. 

Ugh, it’s so hot!What I wouldn’t give to just jump in the ocean right about now.I could feel the hot sun beating down on me, sweat coated my brow and my entire body was glazed in sweat.

_*I seriously need to get home and take a shower before Lucci comes over.*_

When I finished with the wall I jumped onto the top deck of the ship where Kaku was helping paint the finishing agent to the wood.

“Need some help?I finished with my side.”

“Actually we are pretty much done ourselves.But maybe check the security of the masts.No one has given me a report.”

“On it.”

I climbed up the main mast towards the mid sails to secure the ties.Using the catwalks, I made sure all the sails were secure then I climbed all the way up to the crows nest on the main mast.After the sail was set I turned to admire the view of the ocean from up here. 

The sea looked so beautiful from this point, I almost wanted to stay in this crows nest and just get out there for once.However, there was beauty and ugly of the sea.The ugly for me was the Sea Train; though the transportation vehicle was a major asset for Water 7 but it held a painful memory for me.

Abandoning my sightseeing, I hopped over the side and swung down to the main deck with the main mast rope.After I landed, I tied it off then approached Kaku.

“Everything's secure, I think this baby is ready to go back out to sea.”

“That’s good to hear.”

Before he could tell me what to do next, the bell rang telling us that it was time to go home. 

“Saved by the bell,” Kaku laughed.

“Yup time to get out of this scorching heat!”

We jumped off of the side of the ship then started to head to the locker room.

“Oi (Y/n)!” Paulie yelled.

“Ugh, what Paulie?” I rolled my eyes.

“You’re not going in there wearing that are you?!”

I growled at Paulie’s judgement of how I dress.So I decided to just put him out of his misery right then and there.

“Oh, I don’t know Paulie you know?” 

I untied the knot on my shirt playfully then started to fan it in exaggeration.

“It’s so hot out here.”

“W-w-what are you doing?!” his face flushed as red as tomato.

Smirking at his expression, I decided to go in for the kill.

“Oh I can’t stand it Paulie,” I whined.“I think I’m just going to…” I lifted my shirt higher to where the hem of my sports bra was showing.“Take it off!”

Before I could get any further, Paulie collapsed with a nosebleed and shielded his eyes.

“Well that was easy,” I laughed while letting my shirt fall back into place.

“That’s sexual harassment,” Kalifa’s voice echoed behind me.

I turned to see her as she was adjusting her glasses.

“Actually he’s been harassing me.If the guys can wear no shirts, I should be aloud to tie mine up a bit when it’s hot.”

“That’s still sexual harassment.”

I rolled my eyes at her because judging by the way she’s dressed, that’s sexual harassment in itself.I went past her to go towards the locker room to grab my handbag, and head home.I walked towards the boys’ school to pick them up, and they were waiting for me by the playground where the yard duties were watching the other kids playing with them.

“Damon, Bubba!” I called.“Time to go home!”

“Coming!”

The boys hurried to grab their backpacks then ran as fast as they could towards me.

“Hey slow down!I don’t need you two hurting yourselves.”

“But Sissy we wanna go home too because the cool man is coming!”

“Cool man?” 

I started to walk away with them in tow towards our house.

“Yeah your boyfriend with the birdie!” Damon exclaimed.

“Guys,” I blushed slightly.“Lucci is not a my boyfriend for the last time.He is just a coworker that I invited to dinner so that I can thank him for what he did for me the other day.”

“Okay, whatever you say,” Bubba smirked.

“You know, you are getting too smart mouthed for your age.”

“All I heard is I’m smart!”

“Ugh,” I face palmed.“Damon, do not turn out like you brother.”

“No, he’s stinky!”

“I am not!”

“Are too!”

“Are not!”

“Are—”

“Hey!” I stomped my foot.“That’s enough now.If you two don’t behave yourselves no dessert tonight and for another week.”

Both boys looked at me in fear; they dreaded if I ever took away their sweets.

“We’ll be good!We’ll be good!” Damon cried.

“Anything but the dessert.”

“Let’s go boys, we’ll see if I’m in a better mood by the time dinner is ready.”

“We better be good,” Bubba whispered to his brother.

I smirked knowing that they will be on their best behavior for tonight.

*~TimeSkip~*

Ding. Dong.

“He’s here, he’s here!” Damon yelled.

“Settle down guys!Just please answer the door and behave.”

“Okie dokie!”

I could hear the scuffle of feet approach the door as they rushed to meet Lucci.I shook my head at their hyper behavior and turned back towards the stove.Tonight was the first night that I was actually cooking a homemade dinner in our new house since the last few days was just constant moving. 

“Purupuru, evening (Y/n)!” Hattori spoke.

I chuckled, “Hello Hattori, hello Lucci.I hope the boys greeted you well.”

“They are a ball of energy,” Hattori commented before flying off of Lucci’s shoulder.

“Where did he go?”

“To play with your brother’s.”

Lucci placed something on the bar.Looking over, I noticed that he brought over a bottle of wine.

“Lucci, you didn’t have to bring over anything.”

“I wanted to; plus this is a new house for you I thought it would be a nice congratulations.”

“Thank you,” I smiled at him.

Though he didn’t smile, his facial expression softened.I opened my drawer to pull out a cork screw and then handed it out to him.

“You pop the cork, and I’ll go set the table.”

He nodded while setting the bottle down to pop the cork, I walked past him with plates and silverware to set the table.Looking over into the living room I see the boys watching cartoons.

“Hey Bubs,” I call, “take Damon and go wash up.Dinner is ready.”

“Okay Sissy!”

They scrambled to the bathroom so they could wash their hands.

“They are lively,” Lucci commented.

“Yeah they are, but better than being depressed and scared.”

“Hm?”

“Huh? Wait ignore that!Just a general thought.You can pick any chair you want to sit at.”

Before he could press the issue I turned around to place the food in the designated dishes.The boys came back and took their places at the table followed by Hattori.He decided to perch himself on the chair next to Damon while picking at the food on the table.To stop him from doing that, other than a menacing glare from Lucci, I grabbed a smaller plate and loaded it with some food then placed it in front of him.

“Purupuru!Thank you!”

“You’re welcome,” I pet his head.

When I sat down the boys decided to talk about their day at school and daycare while Lucci and I listened.I tried to calm them down as to not annoy Lucci too much, but Lucci just shook it off; though he may not admit it I noticed the ghost of a smile on his lips as the boys talked.

_*He must not have a strong family connection and this is new for him?*_

Damon reached over to tap my hand.

“What’s up?”

“Sissy, I’m full,” he moaned then began to yawn.

“Alright,” I set my fork down.“Excuse me for a moment.I’m gonna put this little guy to bed.”

“No problem,” Lucci answered.

“We’ll be fine!” Bubba cheered.

Stopping in my tracks I turned to Bubba and squeezed his arm not enough to hurt him, but to get his attention.

“You behave.”

“I always behave,” he whined.

“Bubba,” I said more sternly.

“Okay okay!I promise!”

I turned away to pickup Damon who was slowly falling out, I only hoped that Bubba behaves himself and not make Lucci uncomfortable.

**Lucci’s POV**

(Y/n) disappeared with the younger brother towards his room while I was left with the older of the brothers.(Y/n) was more than a sister to these boys, she was their mother.Though I’ve known her for a short time, just by her interacting with them during this dinner showed me her motherly touch.

“Mr. Lucci?”

I turned my head to face the boy.

“Thank you for helping us the other day.Even though I know Sissy can handle herself, it’s cool to see someone else step up for her.”

“It was just a coincidence.”

The boy fell silent and turned back to his dinner; Hattori fluffed his feathers while turning towards me with a stern look.Maybe I was a little to harsh, but I don’t know how to speak to a child.

“Purupuru!” Hattori cried.

“Listen,” I gained the boy’s attention, “you’re welcome.I-uh didn’t mean to come off so harsh.”

“It’s okay.No hard feelings.But I do wanna say something.”

He looked around the corner in the direction (Y/n) went to see if she was coming before he turned back to face me.

“If you think that you are going to date my sister then you need to be afraid!”

“Afraid,” I smirked slightly, his comment irking my interest.

“Yeah afraid.If you make Sissy sad or hurt her feelings not only will Uncle Paulie hurt you, but I have a pocket full of crazy myself!” he declared proudly.

“Oh really?”

Bubba is surprising, if only he knew the truth of who I was I think it would be him who needs to be afraid.However, him being a brother wanting to lookout for his sister, I felt that I should amuse him.

“Well, then I should be very careful.Especially since I wouldn’t want to see your so-called ‘crazy’.”

“Who’s crazy?”

(Y/n) emerged back into the room and took her seat back at the dining table curious about our current conversation.

**Your POV**

I was interested in what Lucci and Bubba were talking about because I was hoping that Bubba didn’t make Lucci uncomfortable.

“Did you behave yourself?”

“Uh-huh!” Bubba nodded his head.

“Sure,” I groaned.

“Actually, I’m feeling tired too!” Bubba claimed while jumping up from his seat.

“What?Hey!Take your dish to the sink, you know your manners.”

“Okay!”

Bubba took his plate and placed it into the sink, but before he left he called from the kitchen.

“Have fun!”

“Bubba!” I yelled.

He dashed around the corner laughing before I could scold him.Leaning my hand in my palm in embarrassment I sighed.

“I am so sorry about him.He’s been too smart for his own good lately.”

“It’s no problem, I found him quite amusing.”

“Yeah, they do keep you on your toes.”

“I meant to ask earlier but I waited until your brother’s were asleep,” Lucci sipped some wine.

“What did you want to ask?”

“Earlier you mentioned that it’s better for your brothers to not be depressed and scared.I mean that’s true for any child, I was just curious about yours and their past?If it’s not too much to ask.”

My heart began to race in fear.Though I was starting to trust Lucci, I wasn’t really ready to give up any serious information about myself.Clearing my throat I tried to just lighten the answer.

“Well, I believe you remember the scene with my mother at the bar.”

“I do.”

“Yeah, well she’s not the most stable nor the best mother.Let’s just say me taking the boys away from her, though the responsibility was tough, was the best thing for them.”

“As it looks to an outsider, you are doing a great job with those kids.”

“Thank you,” I blushed slightly.

We continued the meal with small talk about work, mostly how Paulie is always competing with Lucci over something.Random things came up like how Kaku fell into the water stream from Tilestone knocking him overboard a ship, and how I saw Blueno slip behind the bar one day.Small laughs were shared and careful glances were met.It seemed as if he was becoming comfortable around me, and I was really enjoying his company.

“Dinner was delicious,” he mentioned while getting up and taking the plate over to the sink.

“Oh you don’t have to clean up, I got this.”

“I shared a meal, I can share the cleanup.”

Lucci was beginning to wash his dish while I gathered some plates up from the table and walked over to place them on the counter.Stepping next to him I placed my hand on his forearm to stop him but he flinched slightly at my touch.Though I retracted my hand at his reaction, I did not move away. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you, but seriously you don’t need to clean.You’re a guest here.”

“I don’t mind.”

“Lucci, please.”

“Is it so hard to allow someone to help you for once?” he asked harshly.

I was speechless; he was so quick to respond that I couldn’t think of a retort and I was frozen in place.I must’ve had a weird look on my face because he blinked a few times figuring out that he snapped on me.

“I didn’t mean—”

“No no, you’re right.I’m not considerate to most people helping me.”

“I apologize, it wasn’t called for.”

We shared an expression of understanding and we didn’t seem to be able to move from that position.Suddenly a pair of lips were pressed against mine.

_*W-what is happening?!*_

Lucci pulled away slightly to see my reaction to his sudden kiss.His hand reached up to touch my cheek and make me finally react.

“What was that?”

“You’re a smart girl, I think you would know.”

“Obviously,” I rolled my eyes.“But what is this, between us?”

“I don’t know, let’s find out.”

“Okay.”

His hands found my hips while my arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer as our lips met in a passionate kiss.Lucci pressed against me as I leaned against the counter still keeping our lips connected.

_*Mm, this is so different.But…I like it.*_

Lucci began nibbling on my bottom lip to ask for entrance which I allowed.His wet muscle struggled with mine in a fight for dominance.I moaned slightly, while Lucci almost purred.

When a need for air became eminent we parted leaving me panting slightly, while he didn’t seem breathless at all.

“I should leave,” he muttered.

“Y-yeah.Um, you should.”

Lucci pecked my lips before walking over to the table to have Hattori perch back on his shoulder and put his hat back on his head.

“I don’t want to see Bubba’s ‘pocket full of crazy’.

“His what now?!”


	4. Taking a Chance

“Come on Sissy!It’s going to be so cool,” Bubba begged.

“I said no.Now get your backpack you’re going to be late for school.”

“Please, I won’t ask for anything else all year!I promise!”

“Bubba!”

I kneeled down to his level.

“When I say no, I mean no.Not maybe, not yes, not even I’ll think about it.Do you understand?”

“But all of our friends are going!”

“Damon come on!I gotta get you guys to school!”

Damon scurried down the steps totting around his backpack that was a little too big for him.Though Bubba was trying to pout I ignored him.He’s not going to beg me to change my mind, when I say no, no means no.

Heading down the street, I checked my watch and I was going to be late for work.

“Just my luck.”

I picked up Damon and hoisted him up on my back, then grabbed Bubba’s hand and started to run towards their school.Bubba tried to fight, but I was stronger.When the school gates were in sight, I skidded to a stop to let Damon down and kiss his head to send him off.When I went to kiss Bubba he turned away pouting.

“Look Bubs, I have my reasons for not letting you go.I’m just trying to keep you safe.”

“But everyone, even the teachers, are going.”

“Enough Bubs, I have to get to work.”

I snatched him up and kissed his cheek while he squirmed.

“Now hurry to class.”

He ran inside the gates then I hauled ass to the shipyard.On the way I was apologizing and saying ‘excuse me’ to everyone just so I could get to the yard in time.When I saw the gates in sight I felt a slight relief until Paulie came running out in a rush crashing into me so hard that I was unable to catch my footing, and I fell into the stream.

“Ahh!”

I tried to get up to the surface but once I broke the surface a bull hit me broadside and took me under the water.I tried to grab onto something to pull me up to the surface but the weight of the bull and the force of the stream were keeping me under.Water began filling up my lungs as I was unable to break the surface.

Suddenly, something grabbed the back of my shirt and yanked me towards the side.When I was able to break the water I was hauled up to the street and laid down.My eyes were seeing spots, and I couldn’t take a breath.Something warm was placed over my mouth and then a heavy pressure was placed on my chest.It wasn’t long before a burning sensation pushed through my lungs and I lurched to the side to cough up water.

“(Y/n) are you alright?!” Paulie’s voice echoed.

Looking up, I saw Paulie running up from the side, while Lucci was above me rubbing my shoulder.I mustered up a glare at Paulie before I coughed up the rest of the water.

“Paulie,” I heaved.“You had better have a damn good reason for knocking me into the stream!”

“I’m so sorry!I was running from Jerry and I didn’t see you!It was an accident!”

Suddenly, Lucci grabbed Paulie by the collar pulling him close to intimidate him; if looks could kill, Paulie would be dead in a second.

“What’s your deal?!”

“Lucci don’t.It was an accident,” I voiced.

“Purupuru!If he hadn’t been such an idiot with his gambling debt, he wouldn’t be running from debt collectors, and this situation wouldn’t have happened.”

Paulie shoved Lucci back to free himself and take up a defensive position against Lucci.Reacting quickly I rose to my feet and got in between them to prevent a fight from breaking out.

“Guys stop!It was an accident!Now forget fighting and let’s get to work please!I’m already late!”

Both men stood down but continued their glaring match.Sighing heavily I left to go inside to my locker to put my stuff down and then get straight to work.I was probably already in trouble for being late and I didn’t want to get into more trouble by not getting to work.

Today, I was assigned to work beside Lucci with repairing the exterior of the ships coming through that had barnacle damage.It was a nice change because we both were people who focus on the work at hand and I was trying to see how his reactions were around me since the kiss we shared. 

Though we acted normal, I was able to catch him a few times staring at me and it made me blush a bit.I was hoping that maybe we could talk when we got a chance but I knew he wouldn’t talk to me using his usual voice unless we were alone and it’s hard to be alone with all these shipwrights around. 

When lunch came around I tried to catch up to Lucci when someone was calling me over from the gates.The woman waving me over was one of the school teacher’s from the boys school.I ran over expecting something bad to have happened.

“Mrs. Blaire, is everything alright?” I asked in haste.

“Yes yes, I was just hoping I could speak with you about the boys, but I fear that around these people it’s quite difficult.”

She was referring to the crowd of fans watching the shipwrights work.Motioning for her to follow around, I led her to the door that would allow her in and I walked with her to the break room.She followed me in and we both sat at a table to discuss whatever it is she came here for.

“Did Bubba or Damon get into trouble for something?”

“Oh no no, not at all!” she shook her head.“I was just coming to ask you about the Sea Train trip we were going to take with the classes.Now I know you have some concerns, but I just wanted to let you know that we have teachers and chaperones to supervise the children.”

“Listen, I know that the boys want to go and it’s not you guys, I just don’t feel comfortable letting them go on the train.”

“Well, you are welcome to accompany them during the trip so you can make sure that they are safe.”

“Unfortunately, I can’t.I have work to do here.”

“(Y/n) look,” she placed a hand over mine.“It’s been fifteen years since your father was taken on the Sea Train to Enies Lobby.I understand your fears but believe me the boys will be safe with us.I will personally watch over them and make sure they are safe.”

“Why are you pushing so bad?”

“They need to have fun (Y/n).You’ve been working so hard to raise them by yourself and this could be a small break for you too.”

“Mrs. Blaire, thank you for coming to discuss this but I still don’t feel comfortable letting them go.I’m just…I’m just afraid that they won’t come back.”

“Think it over.If it helps, I’ll get a den-den mushi for you to contact them.It’s just a weekend trip to explore the cities and they can get souvenirs to bring home.”

I sighed heavily, I didn’t want to take away their fun but I also didn’t want to lose them either.Maybe… maybe I should let them go.They’ll have each other to look out for and Mrs. Blaire would keep me updated.Suddenly, Mrs. Blaire pat my hand, set down some permission forms, and stood up from the table.

“I must get back to the school.Let me know by Thursday so that I can get the tickets for them.”

“Right, I will.”

Mrs. Blaire left the break room, and I noticed that I still had time to eat something; that’s when I remembered that I forgot my lunch on the counter and my bag was drenched from earlier.All my money was probably wet.

“Dammit.Alright back to work.”

A hand was placed on my shoulder stopping me from getting up then a bowl of food was placed in front of me.I looked up to see that Lucci sat down next to me.

“What is this?”

“Lunch purupuru!” Hattori answered.

“But this is yours, I don’t want to take your lunch.”

“I already ate, you need to eat,” Lucci spoke.

I looked down at the bowl in front of me and I felt happy for some reason.I picked up the fork and started to eat the food.I was trying to figure out how was it that I was able to easily listen to Lucci and almost open up to him?

“You know,” I started, “we really need to stop meeting each other when I’m in trouble.It’s becoming a regular thing now.”

“If you don’t get into trouble, how will we meet up again?”

His face didn’t change though I could tell that he was being playful.I think he was keeping up his tough guy facade and that’s alright.

“Whenever you want to hang out I guess, that’s when we can meet up.”

“How about again this Friday, I’ll take you and the boys out.”

“That sounds nice, but I’ll pay for us.You don’t need to pay for me and the boys.”

“I insist.”

“How about I let you know?Especially since they’ve been begging me to go on this field trip with the school on the Sea Train.”

“Are you going to let them go?”

I finished the plate and tilted my head to the side in thought while picking up the permission forms on the table, pondering the thought.Lucci watched me carefully as if searching my features for an answer before I could make it verbal.Looking back at him, I shook my head.

“I don’t know, I’ll think about it.”

“You're quite protective of those two,” he said while cleaning up the plate.

“Is that a bad thing?”

He halted his actions to think of a quick answer.

“Not at all.I’ll see you out there.”

Smiling at him as he walked away, I began to feel butterflies in my stomach.I was excited to have another, almost, date with Lucci.Even though I was trying to avoid dating it was hard when there’s a handsome man, who actually accepted that I had two brothers to raise and they like him.Why is this so confusing?

The lunch bell rang and we all began cleaning up and heading back out to the yard.Even through our lunch hour these fans are still cheering for the shipwrights.I went directly back to work on fixing the barnacle damage for the ship in port. 

For the next few hours Lucci and I both tackled the exterior damage.The extra scrubbing was starting to turn my hands raw.Backing away for a moment to wipe the sweat from my brow, I shook my hands to relax and loosen them up for a moment. 

“(Y/n)!” Kaku called.

“Yeah?”

“Can you check the base of the ship from the inside, I need to know if it needs sealant!”

“You got it!”

I turned to face Lucci who was still scraping away at the barnacle residue, his skin glistened with sweat from the scorching sun.Shaking my head to keep from drooling, I grabbed my towel from the scaffolding.

“Are you going to be alright while I go help Kaku?”

“Purupuru, it’s almost done.Go on ahead.”

“Thanks Hattori,” I smiled.

Climbing onto deck, I made my way to the lower deck to inspect the bindings to make sure we didn’t need to do interior work.Making my way through the halls, I measured across the ceilings to make sure they were not separating.So far the ship was pretty decent, the only damage it sustained was exterior.

Making it to the back of the ship, I noticed that the ship designer actually put the captain’s cabin at the base of the ship towards the back.Strange, but none the less it was a sizable cabin.The room was properly sealed so I was going to make my way back when I heard scuttling across the floor.

Turning around, there was something hiding under the shadow of the desk.It moved slightly into the light and the sight of it’s eight eyes made my heart beat faster. 

“E-easy there.J-just stay right where you are…”

I felt sweat drip from my temple as I kept my eye on the creature while I took steps back towards the door.A small screeching sound escaped the creature and my fight of flight mechanism kicked in and I fled. 

Screaming as the large arachnid chased me, I tried to evade it by dodging behind crates and trying to reach the ladder so that I could get out of here and lock it below deck.I saw the ladder ahead and just as I jumped for it, the arachnid’s fuzzy legs grabbed my ankle to pull me back.Now feeling anger along with my fear, I kicked back and nailed the arachnid between the eyes allowing it to release me and I hurried up the ladder to the top deck and slammed the door shut.

“Are you alright?!” Kaku called from the mast.

“Fine!Whoa!”

I put my weight against the door as the arachnid was pushing up towards the door to get out. 

“What is that?!” Paulie called as he hurried over to help me keep the door shut.

“Spider…b-big spider…”

“The hell!”

We pushed harder on the door until it clicked and we heard the arachnid scurry away.I collapsed against the deck breathing heavily from exhaustion and shaking.

“Kaku that wasn’t funny!” I yelled.

“I didn’t know there was anything down there,” he said while walking up.

“Uhuh, s-sure,” I stuttered while standing up.

“You gotta admit your face was priceless,” Kaku laughed.

“Ha ha ha, laugh it up, laugh it up.”

“You gonna be alright?” Paulie asked.

“Y-yeah, the shakes will go away in a little bit.”

The bell rang signaling for the end of the day so I climbed down the side of the ship and then made my way to the lockers to grab my stuff and head out.When I approached the exit in the back of the company, I noticed Lucci was leaning against the building.

“Hey, waiting for someone?” I asked.

In a flash, Lucci grabbed my hand then pulled me into his embrace and I was pressed against his chest.His hand came up to caress my cheek and his lips covered mine in a rough kiss.Though it was sudden, I didn’t hesitate to wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer.This kiss was different, it was more hungry and it felt exciting. 

Lucci’s hands massaged my hips pulling me closer into him.He seemed to engulf me in his arms, due to his larger size.We slowly separated and he pressed his forehead to mine like before.

“I’ve waited all day to do that,” he muttered.

“The feeling’s mutual,” I breathed.“That pretty much answered all of my questions.”

“Good.”

A calloused hand encircled mine then began leading me out to the street and down the sidewalk.

“Would you mind if I accompany you to pickup the boys?”

“I’d like that,” I smiled.

His stone cold expression didn’t change, but I could tell that he was satisfied with my answer.We both walked in silence towards the school, hand in hand, and though I was standoffish at first, Lucci’s really changed my view. 

We made it to the front of the entrance, and Hattori flew from Lucci’s shoulder overhead of the oncoming students.He was able to find the boys and interact with them as they approached us.Off in the distance I noticed Mrs. Blaire smiling at me from her classroom door, and that’s when I knew what I needed to do.

“Mr. Lucci what are you doing here?” Bubba asked.

“Hi Mr. Lucci!” Damon greeted.

“Purupuru!We wanted to see you all,” Hattori answered.

“Hey, before we go,” I started.

I took out the permission forms and a pen from my bag, and I signed the permission forms for the boys.I kneeled down to hand them to Bubba.

“Give this to Mrs. Blaire.”

“You mean it sis?!”

I nodded my head then smiled.

“You can go, only if you promise me that you will call me on a den-den mushi every day you are there.I need to know that you both are safe.”

“I promise!”

“Me too, thank you thank you!” Damon exclaimed.

Both boys hugged me tightly before running back to the school to turn in their forms.I stood up and Lucci took my hand in his, then placed a kiss on my cheek.

“As I said,” he whispered in my ear, “you’re doing great with them.”

“Thank you.”

We leaned in for another kiss when we were interrupted.

“Eeeeewwwww!” Damon cringed.

“Hey hey hey!” Bubba interrupted.“I said you could date her, not kiss her around me!”

“Excuse me?” I question them.“Since when did you think that you could give me permission Bubba?”

“Your my sister, and I get a say-so!”

I rolled my eyes.“Alright that’s enough, time to go home.”

“And I thought you had some ‘pocket full of crazy’?” Lucci smirked.

“I do!”

“Bubba stop or we won’t get dessert tonight,” Damon scolded.

Both boys turned and didn’t say another word.

“Wow,” I whispered in Lucci’s ear, “funny thing is, I have no sweets at home right now.”

“Let’s not tell them until later,” he suggested.

“You’ll fit in just fine.”

**Lucci’s POV**

I was enjoying the time I was spending with (Y/n) and her brothers.However, even though I liked this small relief from my real job, I noticed Kalifa out of the corner of my eye watching me with a look of disappointment.She glared at (Y/n) as if she was a threat to this mission, and I felt myself tighten my hold on (Y/n) to protect her.No one was going to touch her or her brothers, not while I’m breathing.


	5. Was It All A Lie?

“Sissy!” Damon called.

“I’m in the kitchen, what is it?”

“Someone’s here to see you!”

I wiped my hands on the dish towel then went over to my front door to be greeted by a man with pinkish hair and half of his face covered by a leather mask.

“Who are you?”

“Come on you must know me by now (Y/n)?”

“Excuse me?”

The man smirked and snickered.His laugh sounded vaguely familiar.

“Think back to seventeen years ago, when I dragged your pathetic father out of Water 7 onto the Sea Train to Ennies Lobby.”

Suddenly, a flash of memories flew by my eyes; me running after my father while he was being arrested and loaded onto the Sea Train.

“Or,” he interrupted my thoughts, “you may remember me as his father.”

The man pointed at Damon who was clinging to my pant leg.Now, I remember.

“You’re Spandam.”

Pushing Damon further behind me, Spandam took a step towards me and I reacted by punching him clear in the face out the front door.When I went to further my attack, I was ambushed from behind by two others holding me down.No matter how hard I fought, I was pushed down to the ground unable to move.Spandam got back up on his feet and stepped on my head.

“Still a spitball of fire.But I’m not here for you, I’m here for my son.”

“The hell you are!That’s my boy!”

Again he kicked me across the temple while laughing.Suddenly, I heard Damon begin to scream out in pain and Bubba following behind trying to fend off whoever has him.

“Sissy help!!”

“No! Damon!Let him go!”

“Give him back you big dummy!!” Bubba called out while trying to use his bat to fight off the marine.

“Bubba no you’ll get hurt!”

Spandam rushed to pick up Bubba by the back of his collar and hold him over the running stream. 

“No please don’t!” I cried while tears fell from my eyes.

“Take my brat to the train,” Spandam ordered.“(Y/n) if you move, I will drop this boy into the stream.”

“Please, please give them back,” I begged while crying.

Damon was screaming off in the distance trying to call to me and no matter how hard I fought, I couldn’t fight against the strength that was holding me down.

“Now that we have him, we’ll clear out,” Spandam smirked.

The marines were slowly letting me up but still had their hold on me. 

“Just so we understand that you won’t follow us…”

“No don’t!”

“Catch your brother.”

Spandam tossed Bubba into the stream and he immediately went under.

“NOOO!!”

***

“NOOO!!”

I woke up with a start, heaving in air rapidly while taking in my surroundings.I was in my room and in my bed.I pressed a hand against my chest to try and slow my heart rate when I felt an arm wrap around my waist and another place itself on my cheek startling me.My eyes focused on the person next to me; Lucci used his thumb to wipe away a stray tear that rolled down my cheek.

“L-Lucci…”

“Shh, it’s alright.”

“Wh-what—”

“Shh.”

Lucci embraced me close into his chest while rubbing my back to try and calm my shaking.I was trembling so much that I almost forgot to breathe.

“Calm down, you’re alright.”

“I-I need to see my brothers.I have to see them now.”

Lucci nodded while pulling back the covers allowing me easier access to get out of bed.I rushed over to my brothers’ room opening the door as quietly as I could so as not to wake them.A wave of relief washed over me when I saw Bubba sprawled out on his bed snoring away, while Damon was curled up with his teddy bear.Hattori was on his perch in the middle of the room asleep as well.

I placed a hand over my heart and breathed a sigh of relief then walked into their room to make sure they were tucked in and I gave them each a kiss on the head.Walking back out of the room, I noticed Lucci leaning against the other side of the wall waiting for me.

“They are here,” I muttered softly.“It wasn’t real.”

Lucci reached out and grasped my hand.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not right now…can we just go back to bed?”

Lucci placed a kiss to my forehead then led me back to the bedroom and we both climbed into bed.I laid against his chest and he pulled me closer; he began stroking my hair softly and his touch was putting me back to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to find myself alone in bed with the sun shining in my eyes.Thankfully I had a dreamless sleep the rest of the night and my anxiety decreased.Stretching out I get up to go and freshen up, then make my way downstairs to see Damon sitting at the table rubbing the sleep from his eyes, while Bubba was setting the table and Lucci was finishing up making breakfast.

“Hey Sleeping Beauty!” Bubba snickered.

“Bubba it’s too early for your antics.”

“Purupuru, come sit with me!” Hattori called to Bubba.

Bubba finished what he was doing then took his seat next to Damon and Hattori.I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab the orange juice to bring it over to the table.

“Do you need help with anything?” I asked.

“If you could put the food on the table, that would help.”

I nodded my head and proceeded to bring the food over to the table.When the table was set we all sat comfortably together, mostly I let the boys chat and I listened in while ignoring the welling anxiety in my mind.However, my anxiety did not go unnoticed by Lucci though he kept his thoughts to himself.

“Sissy, do you have to go to work today?” Damon asked.

“Yeah, we were short on people this week so I have to go to work soon.”

“You too Lucci?” Bubba asked.

Lucci nodded in response.

“But what about us?Is Uncle Paulie coming over?”

I shook my head, “No you are going to Mrs. Blaire’s house.You can play with your friends there, and you are to behave Bubba.”

“Why do you always get on me?” he tried to sound innocent.

“Bubba, I mean it.”

“Okay okay, I’ll leave the firecrackers at home.”

“Who gave you firecrackers?”

A small smirk appeared on Lucci’s lips, I don’t think he did it but he knew who bought them for Bubba. 

“Oh I see how it is now,” I half-glared.“Getting close to the kids by getting them in trouble.”

“I have the right to remain silent,” Lucci said.

Rolling my eyes I focused my attention on my breakfast and I finished up my dish.When the boys finished I took their dishes and told them to go and get ready to leave.I brought the dirty dishes over and began washing the dishes before we left for work.A deep yawn escaped from me, and I shook my head to get the drowsiness away.A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and a head rested on my shoulder.

“If you’re tired you can stay home, I’ll cover for you.”

“Lucci I can’t fall back on my responsibilities.Plus, the extra money would help me to plan a birthday party for Bubba.”

His lips touched my cheek softly, “I can help you.”

“You don’t have to—”

“(Y/n) we’ve been together over two years now and we’ve already discussed that I help you because I want to.You don’t need to work today; stay home and rest, you work too hard.”

I leaned my head back against his shoulder.

“Why are you being so nice?” I asked suspiciously.“Does it have to do with those firecrackers?”

He shook his head, “No nothing like that.”

“Lucci I know you’re looking out for me, but I want this.Plus…”

I quickly turned around in his arms and laid my hands against his muscled chest then traced small designs with my fingertips.

“If we go to work, we could get the job done early, come home and have some alone time to ourselves.If we’re lucky,” I leaned up to whisper in his ear, “the boys may want to spend the night at Mrs. Blaire’s house.”

His hands gripped my hips suggestively while he took a heavy breath.I knew I had him where I wanted him especially since it’s been a while.

“You drive a hard bargain (Y/n).”

I tugged gently on his t-shirt. 

“Fine,” he submitted.“But you and I are going to have a **very** long talk about you staying home to rest when we get back.”

“Can’t wait.”

“Bubba give it back!” I heard Damon yell.

“No it’s mine!”

I grumbled while pulling away from Lucci.Time to stop being girlfriend and be mom again.

“Bubba give me that!”

***

“Phew, this baby’s done,” Paulie said while wiping the sweat from his brow.

“Really?” I ask while standing up to crack my back.“Finally, this thing needed a lot of work.I can’t believe Kaku thought we could salvage it with all of the termite damage.”

“Yeah, but it’s done now so let’s clean up.”

I started to put my tools away when I noticed a shadow over me and I looked over to notice Lucci standing next to me handing me a bottle of water.

“Thanks.”

“Purupuru, you’re welcome,” Hattori answered.

“Do you think we’ll get out of here early?” I rolled my right shoulder.“I think I need to go ice my arm, getting a little sore.”

“What happened?” he asked in a low tone.

“I’m fine it’s not a big deal.Uh-oh…”

“Purupuru!”

“Looks like Paulie caused another scene again.Wonder how much money he owes this time?”

Lucci didn’t say another word and went to investigate himself.This time I decided to stay back, I didn’t feel like getting knocked into the stream again, or having to sweet talk the debt collectors from beating Paulie senseless.I opened my bottle of water and took a swig glancing over at the commotion Paulie had caused.Somehow he had flipped Lucci and Lucci caught himself by digging his fingers in the cement.

“Huh, never seen him do that before,” I muttered.“I knew he was strong, but that strong?”

They were about to face off against each other when Iceberg came along and broke up the potential fight.I turned back towards my station waiting for the next ship to come in, but Kaku was assigned to assess a ship that was of shore.Looking at the time, it was still early afternoon I was about to go to lunch, but Iceburg called out for everyone to go home early.

“Huh?That’s strange.”

Lucci walked back over and Hattori jumped onto my shoulder to nuzzle his head to my cheek.It tickled slightly making me chuckle.

“Well hello to you too.So what happened between you and Paulie?”

“Nothing new.Now that we have the rest of the day off, wanna get outta here?”

“Sure,” I smiled.“Have any plans?”

Lucci leans in close then whispers in my ear.

“Big plans.”

***

Soft murmuring stirred me out of my sleep.I turned to the side only to be met with an empty space, so I pushed myself up to a sitting position using the sheet to cover my bare body.

“Lucci?” I called out.

There was no sign of him in the room, maybe he was downstairs, or in the bathroom.I rubbed the tiredness from my eyes then looked over at the clock that read 9:30 pm.The boys were still at Mrs. Blaire’s house, she was happy to have them over especially since she has children their age.Some time passed and Lucci never returned to the bedroom which was strange.What’s been going on today?

Reaching for my clothes I slipped them on then went downstairs to get a glass of water.Sipping away, I noticed that the house seemed quiet as if I was alone.Out of the corner of my eye I notice a note on the fridge.

_Somebody attacked Iceburg earlier.He requested all foreman to stand guard in case there was a second attack.Get some rest, I’ll see you later._

Before I could go and investigate there was a massive explosion that rang throughout the area.Rushing outside I looked around until I spotted smoke and fire covering the Galley-La Headquarters.

“No!”

Racing down the streets, I made my way to Mrs. Blaire’s house that was closer to the shipyard to check on everyone.Pushing my legs to the fullest I eventually made it to her house which didn’t seem to be damaged, but I pounded on the door furiously.

“Damon Bubba!!”

The door opened and there stood Mrs. Blaire with the boys standing behind her.I knelt down and engulfed them in my arms.

“Oh thank God!You’re alright!”

“What’s going on Sissy?” Damon asked.

“Yes, did you see anything?” Mrs. Blaire asked.

“Galley-La is on fire, I’m going to go see what’s going on.Please keep the boys inside I’ll be back later.”

“Don’t worry about them, just be careful.”

After I kissed both of the boys I ran towards the Galley-La yard to see if there were any casualties.I could feel the heat protruding from the yard making it hard to come any closer but I pushed through the gate anyway.Everything was destroyed: the main building, all the stations, even the ship that was sitting there waiting to be repaired.Fellow workers were trying to put out the fire but the wind became too strong.

“Is there anybody inside?!” I asked while rushing up to help with a hose.

“Mr. Iceburg is in there along with Paulie!”

“No!”

In the distance I saw four shadowy figures standing there and watching as this place burned down.The smoke clouded my vision and I couldn’t make out specifically who they were until I noticed a little bird perched on one of their shoulders.My breath hitched, I couldn’t believe this…why would Lucci do this?

Suddenly, there was a loud crash as what looked like a reindeer jumped out of the window carrying two figures on his back and a sword in his mouth.When he landed it revealed that the two figures were Iceburg and Paulie.

“Paulie!” I cried.

I approached the reindeer carefully but before I could get any closer he collapsed to the ground completely exhausted.Making my way over I cradled Paulie to me trying to shake him awake.He and Iceburg were burned and covered in blood.

“No Paulie wake up!Please!”

He gurgled in response, at least he was breathing.The workers rushed over and spoke about getting them treatment.

“Don’t forget the reindeer, he saved their lives!” I spoke.

I reached over to pet the reindeer’s neck as a small thanks.

“Thank you for saving them, my friend.”

The reindeer huffed in response.I let the workers take Paulie from me to go and treat him while I grabbed a nearby mallet then sought out the four figures and tailed them to the outskirts of town.They were heading out of a warehouse towards the Sea Train throwing a large sack which I realized was Franky.What did they want with him?

I was in shock; Blueno, Kaku, and Kalifa, followed by a woman with black hair were boarding the train.Where was Lucci?I know I saw him, did I lose sight of him? 

“I didn’t want you to find out this way.”

Whipping around I swung the mallet in his direction which he caught in one hand with ease.Glaring into his eyes, I felt a deep anger towards him not only for nearly killing Paulie, but for lying to me.I tried to wrench the mallet free but he muscled it out of my hands tossing it aside.Balling my fists, I was about to attack him while he put his hands in his pant pockets.

“Please don’t make this harder.”

“Nothing is hard for you right,” my voice broke.“You almost kill my best friend, you set Galley-La on fire, and you lied to me!So you just hit it and quit it huh?!This was all just an act?!”

Hot tears were streaming down my face while Lucci kept up his emotionless expression.I sniffed while wiping my tears away harshly.

“You knew all along didn’t you?You knew, even before I told you, about why I hate the government?”

He shook his head, “No.”

“I can’t believe anything you say now…you never truly cared about us, or me.I was a fool to ever love you.”

Lucci’s eyes widened slightly, his shock was further confirmation that he never expected this outcome to happen between us.Frustrated at his silence I launched out and tried to punch him, but he caught my fists then pinned me against the wall crashing his lips onto mine in a harsh kiss.As much as I wanted to kiss him back I refused and ended up biting his lip.He pulled away touching his lips wiping the blood away from the cut he received.

Again, Lucci was hard to read, but I could tell that he wasn’t angry…not at me at least.Tipping his hat downwards he began to walk away.Watching him make his way to the train, all of my emotions hit me at once, I froze in place just watching as this man walked away from me.Suddenly he halted.

“You were never a lie (Y/n).I’m sorry that it turned out this way, I have no right to ask forgiveness.Though you may hate me, I will make sure no one will harm you or the boys.”

“You already have.”

My eyes could be deceiving but I could’ve sworn that I saw his shoulders slump slightly as he walked away to board the train.Stuck in place I watched as the Sea Train started up and pull away from the station.Again, the government stole someone I love from me leaving me to feel pathetic once more.

**Lucci’s POV**

Glancing out the cabin window I watched (Y/n) shed tears of pain as the Sea Train pulled away.When she was out of sight, I crossed my arms across my chest trying to hold in my anger.

“What took you so long?” Kaku asked.

“Fixing his compromising position I suppose,” Kalifa answered.“Tying up loose ends.”

“Kalifa, if you know what’s good for you,” I warned, “you would shut your damn mouth.”

“Kalifa, leave him alone,” Blueno added.“We need to focus on delivering Cutty Flam to Ennies Lobby.”

“Whatever.”

I growled under my breath, Kalifa was getting under my skin.However, I had to carry out my mission no matter the cost, no matter how much this hurts.


	6. Making Amends

Things were getting back to normal over the past few months.The shipwrights and Iceburg rebuilt Headquarters and we repaired the yard.It was so nice to get back to my job again, and having time to spend with the boys.I focused on them to keep my mind off of my heartache. 

In truth it has become difficult to get over Lucci, I put an act on for the boys so they would not worry so much.I’ve gotten to a good place now where I couldn’t see him everywhere I went and I could get some decent sleep.I wonder if my dad went through this same thing when my mom left him? 

My thoughts were interrupted when Bubba jumped up to sit on my stomach while I was lying sprawled out on the couch.

“Oof!Hey what gives?!”

“You’ve got mail!Can I see?”

I snatched the envelope from his hands then gave a weak glare.

“No, it’s addressed to me.If I feel like it, I’ll let you read it.Now get off you’re crushing my spleen.”

“Am not!”

He bounced up and down trying to be stubborn.I went to swat him but he jumped off and scattered away.Shaking my head I turned my attention back to the letter.It had no return address just my name on it.Curious, I opened the envelope to see a letter written in precise handwriting, someone I recognize all too well.

_Dear (Y/n),_

_Hi, it’s Kaku.I know that I am one of the last people that you want to hear from, but I was hoping that you would just hear me out in this letter._

_Though it might be pointless, but I am sorry for the events that happened with burning down Galley-La Headquarters and the fact that we never told you that we were government spies.Lucci told me little about your hatred for the government, but I can’t change who we are, or were since we are currently fugitives, even before we met you.Like the most of us, we had orders to follow no matter the cost, no matter how hard it was.Truthfully, I wish that I could return to my old life as a shipwright because that gave me purpose, but enough about me._

_The reason that I’m writing you is because I wanted to let you know, whether you care or not, that Lucci is in a coma and we don’t know when he’ll wake up.We’ve been managing to get him the care he needs, but he still hasn’t come to.I understand that you may not want to hear this, but Lucci still cares about you.He kept his usual farce up, but he often thought of you.You see he was always loyal to the government until he met you.Believe it or not, you’ve changed something in him._

_It’s a long cry for help and I would hate to nag your ear off, but if you could find it in your heart to send us something of yours to place near him, maybe he would wake up.If you do this I will be in your debt._

_If you made it this far reading this letter, thank you so much for listening to me and if possible we can remain aquaintences if not friends.Hoping to hear from you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Kaku_

_P.S.If you haven’t burned this letter the return address is on the back of this paper._

Why did I open this letter?I should’ve known that this was going to set me back; how could I trust what Kaku says?How can I believe any of them?Why am I feeling worried for Lucci if he is in a coma? 

“Because you love him you idiot,” I scolded myself.

Sighing heavily I scratched my head mulling this over in my head if I should even respond to Kaku or burn this letter.Damon and Bubba were rough housing around upstairs and it was getting past their bedtime.After I got them settled for bed I made my way back downstairs, picked up the letter, then sat down at the dining table with my own envelope, and something for Lucci if he wakes up.

After I wrote a quick letter, slid the contents into the envelope, then sealed the letter.Holding the envelope in my hand, I was getting cold feet.Should I send this or not?

“Rob Lucci, what have you done to me?”

**Lucci’s POV**

A faint, familiar scent irked my interest and caused me to open my eyes where I was greeted by a white light. 

* _Where am I?_ *

Turning my head I took in the surroundings that seemed to be a small hospital.That would also explain the bindings that I took notice were covering my entire body.That’s right, I was defeated by that pirate Straw-Hat Luffy.

Leaning up, minding the pain I was in, I tried to get out of bed.To the side, I noticed a small letter sitting on the stand, next to Hattori who was perched, with familiar handwriting.Before I could reach for it a figure stood in front of me.

“It’s about time you woke up,” Kaku said.“You’ve been in a coma for a while, we were beginning to think that you were never going to wake up.”

Looking to him, he was grinning at me with his arms crossing over his chest.No one else was around to hear us talk.

“Where are we?”

“We are on St. Poplar,” he answered.“Made our escape from Ennies Lobby.”

“Escape?”

“Spandam blamed us for the mission failure, and we were framed for his hand in it all.We’ve been fugitives of the World Government ever since.”

“Damn coward.”

Looking to the side I stared at the letter sitting on the stand.Hattori ruffled his feathers then flew over to perch on my shoulder obviously happy to see me. 

“You don’t look to happy to be awake,” Kaku mentioned.

“I’m fine,” I muttered quickly.

“Okay, maybe it’s the after effect of you waking up.So take some time, relax, and read the letter.”

I quirked an eyebrow at Kaku curiously as he smiled down at me before he completely walked away.He knew something, he did something, or both.Why else would there be a letter here from (Y/n) knowing how things ended between us.Reaching over I grabbed the envelope, ripped it open, and pulled out the letter.

_Lucci,_

_If you’re reading this then that means you’ve come out of your coma.I should be saying the worst about you but if I’m honest with you, something you were not, I’m glad you’re alive.Kaku told me that you guys are now fugitives of the government, so I don’t really know what to say to that since I’ve come to realize your loyalty to the government._

_I don’t even know why I’m writing you this letter since things did not end well between us.Even if it didn’t feel real to you, what we had felt real to me and maybe that’s why it hurts so much.Though you didn’t expect it, I did love you even after you left.It’s been hard to try and get to a place where I don’t think of you everywhere I go, but something in me can’t seem to let go.You may not want to believe it or hear it but I don’t really care._

_Anyway, I’ll keep this short because I don’t know how you’ll react to even receiving a letter from me.I put some things in this letter as a memento of what we shared, do with them what you please.I wish you luck._

_(Y/n)_

I looked back into the envelope and there were two photos inside.One was of us with the boys at the beach.I had taken them there when the boys were out of school on break.The second photo was black and white, and I couldn’t really understand what it was at first.Examining it further, I noticed small details about the photo.(Y/n)’s name at the top, the shot number, and the date.

My heart began to beat quickly in my chest, I’m not going to let it end like this.It may be unfamiliar for me to admit but I missed (Y/n).It was hard to leave her, Bubba, and Damon behind; they had become apart of my life, undercover or not.I’ve got to get back to Water 7.

**(Y/n)’s POV**

“It’s mine!”

“No Damon it’s mine!”

“Mine!”

“Hey!” I yelled from the kitchen.“Share the toy, or it’s mine and no one get’s it!”

“But Sissy!” Damon ran into the kitchen.“You gave me the hot wheels!”

“Don’t tattle-tale!” Bubba rushed in behind him.

“I got them for both of you to share,” I explained while turning the burner down.“Now if you two can’t share, I’m taking them away and you’re not getting anything until you two can share.Now behave or no dessert for either of you.”

Both of them slumped their shoulders in defeat knowing that they can’t really fight me or they would get in trouble.They left the kitchen to go back to the living room.Shaking my head, I resumed cooking dinner for the boys.This stew was almost done and I was still waiting for Paulie to show up.He and I were working on some new blueprints for a ship us foremen were supposed to build from scratch and Iceburg made us the leads.I designed it, while Paulie directed tasks.He was supposed to be bringing the final blueprints tonight so we can approve the make and get to work as soon as possible.Plus it was a nice commission when the job was done.

Looking at the clock, I noticed that it was getting late and Paulie wasn’t here yet.Where the hell is that lazy oaf?Probably smoking all of his cigars.Since he’s running late, all he gets is leftovers; that’s if the boys leave him anything. 

“Come on guys, dinner’s ready!” I called.

I filled up a few bowls with stew and set them at their places at the table.

“Where’s Uncle Paulie?” Damon asked.

“He’s running late so we are going to have dinner anyway.”

“Man, he promised me more firecrackers,” Bubba whined.

“No more firecrackers Bubba!You nearly set the playground on fire!”

“No one died.”

I face palmed, this boy is really trying to test me.Ten years old and he thinks he’s the man of the house.We ate our stew while the boys told me how school was going and how Bubba is going on another field trip on the Sea Train to a roller rink on the next island.Damon wanted to go but he’s to young.I’ll take him another time and teach him how to skate.

“Sissy?” Damon asked.

“Hm?”

“Is Lucci ever coming back?”

Man, I was avoiding this question for a while.I didn’t really want to tell them that the man that had practically acted like a father figure to these boys and Damon really became attached to Lucci more since he was much younger.I didn’t have the heart to tell them that he was a government spy and that he was the one that set Galley-La Headquarters ablaze.I could tell that they missed him, Bubba was being a little more stubborn about it, but he missed him.

“Um, he moved onto another job that suited him better.I don’t think he’ll be visiting soon, he’s very busy with his new position.”

“He left us, didn’t he?” Bubba quipped.

“Bubba, sometimes people find better opportunities for themselves.”

“He left us Damon, just like Mom did.”

“Hey!That’s not true!” I raised my voice.“Stop trying to upset your brother!”

“It’s true!”

“Bubba, I am not going to argue with you.Lucci is not like Mom, now eat your dinner and behave or you’ll be grounded for a week!”

Bubba fell silent and began picking at his food.I don’t want to yell at him but I’m not going to be soft on him and let him get away with things without discipline.I get that he’s lashing out because he’s hurt and disappointed, but that’s no excuse for him to treat me with a disrespectful attitude.

We finished our dinner in silence, I think Damon was weary since the tension between Bubba and me was intense.He was aware of the sorrow we all felt when Lucci left.I had to keep it together for them.

“I’m done,” Bubba said.“May I have cookies?”

“Me too?” Damon asked meekly.

I nodded my head as the boys cleaned up their bowls then hurried to the kitchen.I had made fresh cookies earlier and they have been bothering me since yesterday to make some.

“Don’t eat too many!” I called.“I’ll count them!”

“Okay!” Bubba called back.

I finished up and cleaned the rest of the table.The boys were occupying the living room watching cartoons.They had went to change into their pajamas and sat with the cookie plate between them nibbling away.It was getting late for them to be up, but it’s the weekend so I could let them stay up a little. 

**Knock. Knock.**

“Paulie, that better not be you,” I mumble.

“I’ll get it!” Bubba exclaimed.

“No you won’t,” I answered while walking out of the kitchen.“I’ll get it.”

Approaching the door I was a little irritated, thinking that Paulie tried to show up really late.Turning the knob I was ready to give Paulie a piece of my mind.

“What is the excuse this—”

My voice caught in my throat as I laid eyes on the man I thought was long gone.Out of instinct I immediately slammed the door shut and began to breathe heavily.I placed a hand on my chest trying to calm my rapidly beating heart. 

_*This can’t be happening, he can’t really be here.*_

**Knock. Knock.**

“Sissy?” Bubba called.“Who’s that?”

“Uh-um, i-it’s just Uncle Paulie,” I power walked into the living room.“You know it’s getting late and Damon is starting to fall asleep.Why don’t you two go to bed while I handle Uncle Paulie?”

“Okay, but he gets no cookies!”

“No cookies.”

Both of the boys made their way upstairs to their room, and I walked back to the front door.There was no more knocking but I could feel his presence outside the door.With a heavy sigh I opened the door to see Lucci standing there with his same stone face, but his eyes, they were different.

The silence was killing me, neither one of us was ready to say anything but the air was getting so tense.Glancing to the side I noticed Paulie off to the side smoking his cigar.How has he not attacked Lucci yet? 

“Before you say anything,” Paulie broke the silence.“I haven’t killed this son of a bitch yet only because of you.If you want him gone just say the word.”

“I-I…”

“If you want me to leave, I’ll go,” Lucci said softly.

“No…w-we need to talk.Paulie, I’ll take it from here,” I pushed a piece of hair behind my ear.

Paulie nodded his head and began to walk down the street away from my house.I turned around to look over my shoulder back into the house to see if the boys were lingering.I didn’t really want them to hone in on the conversation to come.Turning back to Lucci, I stepped back inside and allowed him to come in.He cautiously made his way into the house along with Hattori who was still perched on his shoulder.Hattori flew away but only towards the living room.

“Um, I’m going to tuck the boys in.You can sit down if you want.”

Lucci nodded his head and I hurried up the stairs towards the boys’ room.My heart was racing, my face was flushed, and my nerves were shot.What the hell am I doing?Why did I let him in?Do I miss him that much to actually want to talk to him?

All these questions were running through my mind I hadn’t realized that I was just standing outside of the boys’ room.Snapping out of it, I walked in to see Damon already out cold and Bubba was messing with an action figure that Lucci had bought him, and that struck a chord with me.

“Bubs, it’s time for bed.”

“Fine,” he groaned.

I walked over to tuck him in then place a kiss on his forehead.

“Sissy?”

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry.”

“About what Bubs?” I sat on the side of his bed.

“I didn’t mean to make Damon upset, or make you mad.I just…I kinda miss the way things were.It felt like we were one big happy family.A little weird, but happy.”

This is the first time Bubba has ever told me how he felt about Lucci being gone.This gave me more of a perspective on how they saw Lucci.I rubbed the top of his head softly.

“Why are you crying Sissy?”

“Oh,” I wiped a few tears away that I didn’t even know I had let drip down my face.“Nothing Bubs, I’m just glad that you told me how you feel.And you listen, everything is gonna be okay.No matter what, Sissy will always take care of you and your brother.You never have to worry.”

“Okay.”

“Get some sleep.Tomorrow’s your turn to pick breakfast so let me know in the morning.”

“Mm-hm.”

I got up then went over to Damon’s bed and tucked him in then placed a kiss on his head.I left the room quietly then made my way back downstairs.Lucci had taken a seat at the kitchen table in his original spot.I took another deep breath and went to go and sit down at my place across from him. 

We sat in silence, neither one of us knowing what to say, where to start, hell I didn’t even think that I was going to ever see Lucci again.

“Why did you come back?” I ask while not meeting his gaze.

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out my letter that I had sent him some time ago.It showed heavy wear as if he read the letter multiple times, never putting it down.

“As I said when I left, you were never a lie.What we had, and what Bubba and Damon mean to me, that was real.”

“Then what the hell happened?Why were you with the government?”

“I was apart of an undercover mission to retrieve the Pluton blueprints from Iceburg so the government can use it.This was before we met,” he started to explain.“I will tell you anything you want to know, everything from the beginning to me being here now.”

I sighed heavily while trying to hold back tears.I was so confused at this point, what was I to do in such a jeopardizing position?Lucci got up from his seat and approached me where I was sitting.He kneeled to the floor and placed each on his hands on my knees.

“Please know that it was not easy to leave you, but I had to leave to protect you.I may sound untrustworthy but that is the truth.I want to make things right, I should’ve told you everything from the beginning,” he slid a hand towards my still small belly, “but I’m willing to do anything to become a family again with you, the kids, and this new baby.”

Sniffing, I reached to wipe away my tears.I really had to stop these waterworks, damn hormones!I was so unsure I mean the kids miss him—

“Say yes already!” Bubba called from the top of the stairs.

I face palmed while Lucci chuckled, some things never change.

“Bubba go back to bed!”

“Not until you say yes!”

“Ugh,” I rolled my eyes.“Still your wingmen to this day.”

“So what is your decision?” Lucci asked with a small smile on his face.

I nodded my head as an answer and Lucci took the opportunity to lean up and capture my lips in an overdue kiss.The kiss was soft and intimate as he almost absorbed the forgiveness from me.

“What did she say?” Damon asked his older brother.

“Let’s go find out.”

Both boys came running down the stairs in a rush and crashed into Lucci who pulled away to see the happy boys.Lucci smiled and pulled the boys into his arms for a hug.

“Can he stay, can he stay?” Damon asked.

“Yes he can stay…on the couch.”

“Yay!” they cheered.

“Don’t worry, Sissy will let you stay with her by tomorrow,” Bubba muttered.“She’s been crankier lately.”

“Bubba!”


	7. New Future

“Here you are Mr. Iceburg,” I handed the permits over.

“Thank you (Y/n).Today is your last day right?”

“Just for a little while.I’ll be back out there in the yard once I’ve settled in with the new baby.”

“Yes, you look like you’re about to deliver any day now,” he commented.

“Soon I hope.I’m getting tired of lugging this little one around.”

“I’ve noticed that Lucci has not put in to take time off to be with you when the baby is born.Why is that?”

“It’s no secret that Lucci is staying on his best behavior due to the circumstances; even taking all the grunt work, overtime, even overnight work.He really wants to change.”

“I see someone else that’s changed,” he smirked.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Calm down,” he chuckled.“I mean that you have opened up more as an individual being in a relationship with him.Also, regardless of the past, Lucci has been a good role model for your brothers.”

“Yeah,” I smile.“He really has.”

“Anyway, go home get some rest and have fun being a new momma.”

“Thanks Iceburg.”

I turned to leave and walk out of the office while passing by the yard.It was quitting time and I was hoping that Lucci was going to get off now instead of work overtime again.While the shipwrights were closing down, they noticed me and most greeted me warmly while just a few newbies snickered at my size.I rolled my eyes and avoided them.

“Hey fangirl!” one called out to me.“Which one of the guys knocked you up?!”

“Excuse me?” I turned around to face them giving my best pregnant death glare while getting in his face.“Look here dick, just because I’m pregnant, that doesn’t mean that I won’t take that mallet and shove it up your bony ass.”

“Oh really?” he challenged.

“Yeah.”

Swiftly I reached behind him to take his mallet and I swung it in between his legs making him drop to the floor with a painful scream.As he was bent forward I threateningly aimed for his behind giving him the idea that I would do what I said I would do.

“W-whoa!Hey lady he’s sorry,” the friend tried to help.

“Not yet he isn’t.”

“(Y/n),” a sultry voice muttered while placing a halt to the mallet.

Lucci caught me in a calm gaze trying to silently get me to release the mallet.Sighing heavily, I let go of the mallet and Lucci was the one who grabbed the worker then pulled him up to eye level with Lucci.Man, if looks could kill.

“One more word, and I will reconsider my probation,” Lucci threatened.

“Y-y-yeah!W-whatever you s-say man!”

Lucci let him go and the two workers scurried away afraid to die by Lucci’s hand.Lucci snorted then turned to face me.

“I could’ve handled him myself,” I grumbled.

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” he answered.“You need to be at home resting, not getting into fights.”

“Oh not you too.”

“I have to worry (Y/n), I don’t want anything to happen to either of you.”

“Yeah, I know, I know.”

Lucci placed all of his tools on his workstation then walked back over to me and took my hand leading me away from the yard.

“No overtime?” I ask.

“Not tonight,” he shook his head.“Let’s go pickup the kids and get you all home.”

“You’ve really adjusted to this family life well.”

I leaned against his arm as we walked down the street.He insisted on getting a bull to ride back home, but I wanted to walk hopefully to induce labor because my back was killing me carrying this little tyke.

We picked up the boys from their after school program then proceeded to go home.Once we got home I went to prepare dinner because if I sit down I’m not getting up for anything.While dinner was cooking Lucci went to set the table and out of the corner of my eyes I noticed how stiff Lucci was.For a moment he paused to rub his shoulder and roll his neck.The food was almost done so I put it on simmer then approached Lucci from behind.I gently ran my hands over his spine earning me a satisfied moan from Lucci.

“Sit down for a minute,” I said.

“No, I’m alright.”

“Lucci, please.”

With a heavy sigh he finished setting the table then sat down.Gently I started to massage his shoulders trying to get those tough knots that were causing him to ache.While working my thumbs into his shoulders I received a relaxed moan from Lucci.His soft moaning let me know where those knots were and that he was feeling at ease.

“You’ve been working too hard,” I mutter.

“It’ll be worth it,” he replied.“I would rather work hard to redeem myself and be with you, than to waste it all and lose you.”

Trailing my hands down his chest I leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek.He reached up to take one of my hands in his.

“You have redeemed yourself, especially when you decided to come back and take whatever was thrown at you.”

“I’m shocked that you didn’t throw something at me when you first saw me.”

“I’m shocked myself.”

We shared a comforting laugh together.Just as I leaned in to kiss him we were interrupted by me leaning back shrieking in pain.

“(Y/n)!What’s wrong?!” Lucci jumped from his chair.

I was taking heavy breaths while holding my swollen abdomen.I moaned in pain when I suddenly felt a warm trickle down my leg.Lucci noticed the small mess forming then led me to sit down in the chair he was previously occupying.

“It’s time!” I cried.

“O-okay,” he stuttered.

Lucci never stutters, is he seriously nervous?That’s not helping me.

“Lucci,” I gained his attention as he was pacing.“First turn off the stove, then call Paulie to come here and watch the boys.”

“Right.”

“Bubba, Damon!” I called.

Their footsteps were heavy against the stairs as they ran down as fast as they could.

“Dinner’s ready?” Damon asked.

“N-no,” I held back a moan of pain as a contraction hit.“Listen, Sissy has to go to the hospital so Uncle Paulie is going to come over and I want you to behave.”

“Are you alright?” Bubba asked.

“Yes,” I pat his head, “I’m okay.Lucci and I will be back soon with our new family member.”

“Yay!We’re getting a new baby brother or sister!” Damon cheered.

“No Damon, that’s not what it is!”

“Is too!”

“Is not!”

“Hey no fighting,” I said.

Suddenly there was a pounding at the door.Bubba went over to open the door to a winded Paulie who looked like he literally ran all the way here.i’d have believed him if I didn’t see one of his ropes hanging out of his jacket.

“Im here, I’m here!”

I hunched over feeling another wave of pain hit my abdomen.

“Come on,” Lucci came to my side with the baby bag over his shoulder.

“Ah, slowly.”

Lucci helped me to my feet then led me out of the house to the street where he turned into his larger, half-zoan form.

“Y-you sure this is safe?” I gripped my abdomen.

“I will keep you safe.”

Lucci picked me up in his large arms and sped off towards the hospital.I leaned into Lucci’s warm fur gripping him when contractions hit.When we finally got to the hospital the nurses immediately took me into the delivery ward.

*~48 Agonizing Hours Later~*

“AAAHHH!”

“It’s out!”

I slammed back against the bed finally relieved of all the pressure of pushing the baby out.Lucci, uncharacteristically, kissed my head multiple times while whispering sweet nothings to me.I was breathing heavily while feeling the sweat drip from my brow.Lucci retrieved a towel to pat my face down.

“Congratulations, it’s a beautiful baby girl,” the nurse said while handing the bundle to Lucci.

Lucci was nervous to even touch the baby.Cautiously he reached to cradle the small baby into his arms and looked down at her in awe.The change in Lucci’s face was amazing, his hardened gaze softened to one of adoration.Something in his government trained heart broke, but in a good way.He admired the child, almost as if he never thought that this was real.

“L-Lucci,” I muttered, “I would like to see her too.”

Blinking his eyes he snapped out of whatever trance he was in and approached the bed.Leaning down he gently placed the baby on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.A small tuft of black hair tickled my chin as the baby moved around grasping my hospital gown.She was making small sounds taking in the world around her.

“Oh my God…you’re so beautiful,” I felt tears spill down my cheeks.“Lucci, she’s amazing.”

Lucci leaned in close then reached a digit out and rubbed the baby’s small hand.She extended her fingers and then latched her tiny hand around Lucci’s finger.She cooed as she was recognizing her father.Lucci reached his other arm around me pulling us into his embrace.

While we were marveling at the new addition to our family, a nurse cleared her throat to gain our attention.She was holding a clipboard waiting on us.

“What would you like to name your baby?”

“(D/N),” Lucci answered.

“The one I picked?” I questioned.

“Yes,” he kissed the side of my head.

“(D/N) it is,” I agreed.“Rob (D/N).”

The nurse jotted down the name then stepped away while we returned to our daughter.

“Finally, there’s another girl in the house,” I laugh.“There’s too much testosterone in that house.”

“Hopefully, (D/N) will now even the odds.”

“I can’t wait to tell the boys.”

“Rest now, we will go home tomorrow.”

*~The Next Day~*

“It’s a boy!” Bubba argued.

“It’s a girl!” Damon argued back.

“Boy!”

“Girl!”

“Boy!”

“Girl!”

“Purupuru!”

“Hey, hey!” Paulie yelled from his place on the couch.“You two are fighting like girls, that’s enough!”

“I resent that Paulie.”

All three heads perked up to see us near the entrance and I was holding (D/N) in my arms.

“Sissy!” both boys cheered and ran over towards us.

“Shh,” Lucci motioned, “you’ll wake the baby.”

Paulie got up from his spot on the couch allowing me to take a seat with each boy on either side of me wanting to get a peek at the bundle.

“Gentle now.”

“What is it?” Damon asked.

“She’s a little girl.”

“Ah no!” Bubba collapsed back onto the couch.

“Yes!” Damon cheered.“You gotta do my chores for a week!”

“Hey settle down,” I pulled back the blanket to reveal (D/N) to the boys.“This is (D/N).”

“She’s so tiny,” Bubba looked on in wonder.

“Why is she sleeping?It’s not bed time.”

I chuckled, “Babies sleep a lot.”

Damon reached up to gently pet her thin hair while laughing to himself as (D/N) reacted to his touch.

“Hi baby sister,” Damon greeted.

“She’s not—”

“Let it go Bubs.”

“Oh fiiine.I’m not changing her diaper!”

**Lucci’s POV**

I watched my small family bond together with the new baby.Aware of Paulie’s presence I kept up my normal stoic expression even though I wanted to revel in this new feeling.I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and Paulie extended his other hand out as if to shake mine.Eyeing his hand suspiciously, I took a moment to decide to shake his hand sharing an understanding.

“You did good,” a small smile of approval adjourned his face.

I nodded my head in response.Paulie looked back over to the siblings, admiring how far we all have come.

“Take care of them,” he said.

Paulie turned to leave, giving me a silent approval of trust for this family.Finally, I allowed the overdue smile to etch itself onto my face while walking over to the family I never had. 


End file.
